Educación Sexual
by Luna Summers
Summary: [OneShot] Pon a Severus Snape intentando a explicar a cuatro casas lo q es el sexo y sus derivados, y tenemos el explosivo coctail de este fanfic [Dr.Her]


**NA: **_Siento que vuestros ojos tengan que leer el fic que he subido, pero me retaron a que lo unico que sabía escribir eran fics llenos de angustia, desamor, y mucho Dark, vamos, que no sabía escribir un fic de humor. Quizá tengan razón, pero que coño, me retaron, y aquí está la respuesta. Juzgad vosotros, si sé hacerlo o no._

_Mandar esas reviews que tanto adoro, y llenan el buzón de mi correo electronico¡Se agradecen muchisimo, Y se acepta de todo, menos virus, mi pobre cachorro esta mal, sin ayuda, XD_

**Disclaimer: **_¿Ustedes creen que si yo fuera la dueña de esto escribiría aquí?. Un poquito de por favor XD_

**Educación Sexual**

Por primera vez en la historia Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían una clase todos juntos. Y no era para menos, la razón era muy simple. Una Hufflepuff de sexto curso, había tenido que abandonar el colegio con tres meses de embarazo, lo que desató las alarmas entre los profesores. Los _niños_ que ya no eran tan niños, eran envases de hormonas adolescentes en plena ebullición.

No hace falta recalcar, lo muy avergonzados que se encontraban la mayoria de estudiantes. Para mayor horror de los Estudiantes, y sobretodo para los Gryffindors, el encargado de llevar la batuta en la curiosa y nueva asignatura, no era otro que el huraño Severus Snape.

Ron, enfurruñado murmuró por lo bajo:

-Si Snape es la cosa más antisexual que he visto en mi vida. -gruñó.

-¡20 puntos menos, Weasley! -tronó la voz del Jefe de Slytherin, haciendo que el chico saltara sobre su asiento, con el corazón como una locomotora.

Ginny, sentada con los de su curso rió.

-La proxima vez, guardate los comentarios, Ronnie -se mofó.

La mistica Luna, sonrió abiertamente, con los ojos perdidos en el infinito.

Por la parte de Slytherin, que estaban apelotonados en un rincon, como si las otras tres casas les fueran a pegar la rabía, reian burlones, sin recibir comentarios y bajada de puntos por parte de Snape.

-Como sino supieramos lo que es echar un polvo -se quejó Draco Malfoy, rodeado de sus dos gorilas- Ese viejo papanatas cada vez está mas senil, que esa castora se abriera de piernas a la primera de cambio y le dejaran un bombo, no tenemos que pagar nosotros -refunfuñó.

-¡Draco! -Pansy saltó, con su voz estriente- ¡Eres un insensible!

-Pierdete, Parkinson -y empujó a Blaise hacia la chica- Seguro que él te escucha muy amorosamente -sonrió con malvado encanto.

Dos pares de ojos lo fulminaron, y él continuó divirtiendose a costa de la charla de educación sexual.

Hermione Granger, con un bufidito casi inaudible miró a Harry que estaba protestando junto con un Ron aún colorado, pero antes de que pudiera regañarlos, nuevamente Snape habló, esta vez para alivio de los pobres leones para comenzar la explicación:

-El sexo es el metodo de reproducción de todos los animales y para ello necesitamos, un macho y una hembra. En este caso una mujer y un hombre. -empezó Snape, sin embargo la venita palpitante de su sien, se marcó, cuando un Ravenclaw de Septimo levantó la mano- ¿Algo que objetar?

-La homosexualidad.

Snape se quedó unos segundos sin palabras, haciendo que todos sonrieran algo divertidos, señalarian en el calendario el dia que Severus Snape se quedó sin palabras.

-Disculpe -Snape recuperó su ronca voz, y esta vez salpicada de amenazas suprimidas- Pero si sus comentarios se van a basar a datos que se dan por echo -bufó el hombre- Asi que guarde silencio -Media clase se encogió sobre su asiento- ¿Alguna pregunta?

Hermione Granger levantó la mano.

-¿Sí, Granger? -El hombre estaba al borde de su paciencia, y Hermione Granger, atacaba.

Maldita sabelotodo.

-Disculpe profesor, pero creo que esta clase no es "Como se practica la sexualidad", sino educación sexual -Ron y Harry casi se llevan las manos a la cabeza, intentando controlarse para no gritarle _HERMIONE, CÁLLATE!-_ La educación sexual habla sobre la protección para las enfermadades, los anticonceptivos, y como no se puede practicar el sexo a la ligera.

Draco, como no podía ser de otra forma, tuvo que saltar.

-Estas muy versada Granger¿Acaso ya os habeis hecho el cuatro ojos y la comadreja un trio? -se burló.

La muchacha se puso roja como un pimiento.

-No, Malfoy -respondió desafiante- Lo que sucede que la parte inteligente de mi cerebro aún no se ha derretido, como a tí.

Snape no sabia si estrangular a Granger, a Malfoy, o a los dos a la vez. Esta vez ni cariño, ni mierda. Dumblendore estaba como una cabra en mandarle a dar esta asignatura.

-¡Malfoy, Granger! -bramó, sobresaltando a los dos adolescentes que se miraban con ganas de lanzarse una buena maldición.- ¡Acercaos! -ordenó.

Los dos adolescentes titubeando se acercaron hasta donde estaba Snape de pie, y el hombre los miró con una sonrisa sardonica.

-Ya que la señorita Granger cree saber mejor que yo sobre la tematica de esta asignatura, y el señor Malfoy parece estar versado de las formas de reproducción humana, ellos daran la clase.

Los rostros de los enemigos fue gemelo.

Horror.

-¿QUE?

Snape, se sentó en la silla, trás su escritorio.

-Sois chicos inteligentes y sereis más cercanos a vuestros compañeros, comenzar, comenzar -los alentó, el hombre reprimia las ganas de reirse siniestramente.

Malfoy fulminó al hombre, y el hombre lo miro a su vez con un _esto te pasa por bocazas, Draco. _Después vió como Granger balbuceaba incoherencias, mirando con ojos enormes a todos sus compañeros, que a su vez permanecian mudos.

Draco suspiró, odiaba esto, pero habia que hacerlo.

-El sexo es normal en la adolescencia en los hombres.

Hermione dejó atrás el terror, y miró a Draco.

-Entre mujeres también.

-¿Tienes datos verídicos, Granger? -provocó Draco.

La joven bufó.

-Disculpa, pero al menos que se sea homosexual, un adolescente para practicar sexo, necesita de una mujer.

La sonrisa de Draco asustó, francamente, a Hermione.

-Pobrecita -alzó las manos con teatro- Sabe tan poco, con dos amigos siendo chicos debería saber lo que es el...

-¡Malfoy! -gritó horrorizada.

Pero Draco la ignoró.

-Sexo solitario. -acabó.

La joven colorada infló el pecho indignada.

-La masturbación en los hombres empieza con el despertar sexual, y eso sucede a mucha más temprana edad que las mujeres.

-Eso no tiene porque ser así. Que seamos hombres o mujeres no tiene nada que ver con que tengas deseos, a una edad u otra -calló, cuando un Hufflepuff levantó la mano- ¿Si? -murmuró con timidez.

-Pero también está la masturbación en pareja¿no?

_¡Dios mio, me quiero morir!_

-¿Granger? -codeó Draco a la joven, sonriendo encantador- Te han hecho una pregunta.

-¡Ya lo sé Malfoy! -gruñó, y después miró al Castor- Errr... supongo. No hay que haber penetración vaginal para tener sexualidad tu pareja. -Hermione se queria morir, y no hacia falta rodar los ojos, para ver a Malfoy sonreír engreidamente.

-Eso es una tonteria, el sexo sin penetración, no es sexo. -dijo el rubio con aires muy sabios.

_Mi turno, mi turno._

-¿Lo sabes por experiencia propia, Malfoy?

Los Gryffindor temblaron con una ahogada risilla, cuando vieron al GRAN Draco Malfoy sonrojarse como una quinceañera.

Hermione no fue la excepción.

-¿Y tú, Granger? -preguntó rumiendo la ira.

-¿Yo? -se señaló- Yo leo, ya te lo dije.

Severus Snape carraspeó, a espaldas de los dos adolescentes que resumian la clase entre ellos. Los dos jovenes dejaron escapar el aliento, y continuaron, esta vez con la clase real.

-Existen muchos métodos anticonceptivos. El más conocido es el Condón.

Media clase, incluido Malfoy se quedó con el rostro a cuadros.

-¿Condon? -preguntó, serio. Y despues, bufó- ¡Oh, un metodo _muggle_!

-¡Pues sí! -chirrió los dientes- Y es muy efectivo.

Draco nego, chasqueando la lengua.

-Nada como la magia.

Hermione lo miró irritada.

-¡Si nisiquiera sabes lo que es!

Draco dió una burlona reverencia.

-La clase es toda tuya, llénanos de tu conocimiento, Granger.

Hermione alzó la barbilla orgullosa.

-El preservativo o condon -no titubeó en su explicación, incluso adoptó un tono muy profesional- es de un material que se conoce como látex.

Un Slytherin, levantó la mano.

-¿Y cual es su uso? -preguntó con diversión.

Hermione fulminó al desconocido serpiente.

Respondió, ya no tan segura de si misma.

-Pues ehh... se pone antes del coi-coito -tartamudeó, sentia su cara prenderse fuego- en el...

-¿Pene? -ayudó Draco sonriendo enervante.

-Sssi -siguió tartamudeando- y cuando llega el momento de la culminación...

-¿Para él, o para ella? -volvió a preguntar otro estudiante interesado.

-¡Para él, gilipollas, que es por el semen por lo que se da el embarazo! -dijo un Gryffindor con muy malas pulgas.

-Oye, que tu seas hijo de muggles, no te da derecho a ser...

Y se armó un revuelo, dos bandos. Magos que desconocian los anticonceptivos muggles y magos que SÍ los conocian.

Draco se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Y si me das una clase privada sobre los anticonceptivos?

La joven se queda roja como un pimiento.

El rubio le regala una dosis de encanto de "Sé-que-no-te-puedes-resistir".

Y mientras, Snape intenta controlar a las bestias que tiene como alumnos, que lo unico que les faltaba es lanzarse las sillas y mesas a la cabeza.

Una nueva pareja comienza su particular clase de Educación Sexual.

Para que luego digan que las practicas de las asignaturas no sirven para nada.

_¿Fin?_

Nada de eso.

Ronald Weasley acabó partiendole cara a Dean Thomas, ya que los dos tenían un ferviente débate acerca de como se hacen los niños cuando se utiliza la llamada "marcha atrás" o no. Pero Ronnie recibió su dosis de amor, la Lúnatica, dijo algo de _la mejor medicina contra el dolor, es el amor_, y Ronnie recibió un beso en toda regla.

Mientras tanto, Ginny y Harry, descubrieron que debajo de la mesa de Ravenclaw habían 25 chicles pegados a los bordes incrustados. Claro que tampoco estaban prestando mucha atención a los chicles, ya que la misma Ginny estaba compartiendo de su propia boca su chicle de cereza con él. Harry se adicto, a los chicles y a ser generoso, se prometió a si mismo, contar cuantos chicles pegados habían en las restantes mesas.

Pansy, la desesperada Slytherin, después de buscar a Draco hasta de debajo de las piedras, decidió consolarse en Blaise, que la consoló a su modo. Y decidió que el moreno hacia muy buen uso de la lengua. ¿El lugar? Esa es una historia que tendrá que ser contada en otro momento.

Snape, harto de no poder controlar a esas bestias, se fue agitando con teatro los bajos de su túnica, negra, como no. Y se encerró en su despacho murmurando:

-¿Quien necesita el sexo?

Pobrecito.

Y mientras tanto, en la clase de Astrónomia, Draco murmuró:

-¿Qué es el Kama Sutra?

Su sabelotodo, sonrió.

-¿Practicas o discurso?

Indeciso, sin saber que démonios era el Kama Sutra, dijo bajito:

-¿Practicas?

Fue la mejor desición que el joven Malfoy tomó en su vida.

Ahora sí, de verdad de la buena.

**¡FIN!**


End file.
